


you, us, those sparks

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Lowercase
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: jeno, jaemin; bagian-bagian kecil dari hidup. berjalan bersama.atau, sesekali ketika hidup mengusik dengan efek-efek domino kecil.





	1. flashes

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

{ _his life almost flashes again before his eyes, and he's so close to be afraid_. }

.

hidupnya pernah berkelebat sekilas di depan matanya waktu itu, melaju seperti sebuah kereta yang terburu-buru. mendesau, lekas, kilat. jaemin hampir saja takut. setelah itu, gelap. yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah bayangannya yang limbung di cermin besar ruang latihan, lalu langit-langit, dan namanya dipanggil. barangkali itu jeno, atau hyuck.

ia melihat masa kecilnya di cermin, lalu saat ia masuk sekolah, di sebuah upacara besar penerimaan, teman semejanya, lantas hari saat ia diterima audisi. dan, sehari sebelum debutnya, di ruang latihan yang berbeda.

jadi, sengeri ini saat kamu mendapati hidupmu sedang limbung?

dokter bilang, kelebihan asupan kafein. kurang tidur. kurang istirahat. makan yang tidak sehat. lalu, jangan melakukan apa-apa dulu dalam dua hari.

jaemin bosan, di hari pertama, saat masih pagi setengah siang. ia sudah mencoba beranjak dari kasur saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menahannya, lalu mendorongnya kembali lagi ke tempat tidur.

jeno duduk santai seolah tak ada apa-apa, berdesakan di ranjangnya, pura-pura sibuk dengan panel-panel pada komik yang dibacanya saat jaemin menatapnya sambil memicingkan mata.

"aku lapar. telur tidak bisa memasak dirinya sendiri."

"diam saja. aku yang masak."

jaemin mencebik. "mana aku percaya."

jeno menutup komiknya dengan bunyi keras. ia menaruh komik itu di atas dada jaemin, menekannya untuk kembali berbaring.

jeno langsung pergi dari kamarnya, jaemin menatap langit lama-lama. komik jeno rasanya berat.

membayangkan apa yang ia lihat sebelum ia pingsan tadi malam. begitu suramnya detik-detik menuju kehilangan kesadaran. ia sering melihat banyak hal di cermin setiap latihan; karena di usia semuda ini, ia merasa sudah melewati sangat banyak hal dan pengalaman, bukit berbatu dan sungai berarus deras, laut berombak dan gurun pasir. kebetulan sekali semua itu menempuh ruang dan waktu, tiba sebelum tubuhnya memberontak.

setelah diingat-ingat, sekarang rasanya mengerikan. jaemin tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi dalam waktu dekat (atau, selamanya?).

jaemin menoleh, memandangi sprei yang kusut bekas jeno duduk. sangat kumal, barangkali karena dia cukup lama di sana. betah sekali anak itu di situ, pikir jaemin. tapi ia tidak ingin protes. semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

jeno kembali dengan sebuah piring besar. isinya cuma telur, porsi dobel bahkan mungkin tripel. tanpa nasi.

"lupa caranya masak nasi, ya?" jaemin menyeringai.

jeno tidak bilang apa-apa, cuma duduk lagi di samping jaemin dan membuka komiknya dengan santai. jaemin mengamati piring itu sebentar, lalu mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"tidak mau?" jaemin menawarinya.

jeno melirik sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"waduh, kamu sendiri saja tidak percaya pada makananmu sendiri, lalu kamu memberi makanan ini padaku?" ia meneruskan candaannya sambil tertawa, bicaranya begitu cepat sampai jeno menggeleng-geleng, lalu mengambil sumpit dari tangan jaemin.

"mau sekalian aku yang menyuapi biar kamu tenang?"

jaemin tertawa lepas, lantas merebut kembali sumpit itu dari tangan jeno.

jaemin meneruskan makannya dengan tenang. telur orak-arik buatan jeno tidak buruk juga.

"jangan sakit-sakit lagi."

jaemin berhenti mengunyah. ia melirik jeno. jeno tak meliriknya, seolah-olah kalimat barusan tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"harusnya aku juga bilang itu padamu," jaemin menjawab datar.

jeno menoleh, mengangkat alisnya.

"ya. aku janji," jawab jeno. "kamu juga. kurangi americano-nya."

"hmmm. tapi tambah seringlah memasak untukku. gantian." jaemin pun menyuap banyak potongan telur sekaligus.


	2. slows

{ _all those greed; when it slows down, what are we? _}

.

jaemin menarik tangan jeno. “kembali. duduk di sini saja.”

bintang yang tampak di langit seoul adalah sebuah hal yang jaemin pikir langka. wajahnya, pikirannya, selalu terarah pada cermin ruang latihan, lampu panggung, atau dinding-dinding yang mengepitnya di studio rekaman. kepalanya jarang terangkat ke langit. wajahnya jarang menyapa malam. sekarang ia mencium aroma angin yang beragam; tanpa bisa ia uraikan apa saja. bukan hanya aroma americano pada tengah malam yang samar-samar.

jeno mengangkat alis. jaemin mengedikkan dagu ke langit. ia tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan jeno. jeno mendongak, memicingkan mata.

“pakai kacamatamu.”

jeno membuka lagi ranselnya. ia memakainya, masih memicingkan mata di baliknya. “oke ... langit cerah.” dia pun duduk lagi di samping jaemin. menyingkirkan tablet milik jaemin dan menaruhnya di pangkuan pemuda itu.

jaemin yang punya inisiatif untuk mengunjungi atap gedung. latihan sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, makanan yang mereka bawa sudah habis. jeno sudah menguap beberapa kali, sudah bosan pula dengan gimnya.

namun dia tidak punya pilihan. dia masih menemani jaemin; tanpa kata. sunyi adalah sebuah konsensus, ketika dia dan jaemin tahu bahwa sebaik-baiknya waktu yang dihabiskan bersama adalah keheningan. ketika kata bukan satu-satunya alasan untuk tinggal.

“impian terbesarku sebelum ini, jeno-ya, kamu pasti mengerti.”

jeno menghentikan sementara gimnya. dia menelengkan kepala ke arah jaemin. “konser.”

“yeah.” jaemin mengangguk. “dan sekarang kita sudah mencapainya.”

jeno mematikan layar ponselnya.

“rasanya sempat kosong dan bingung juga, setelah kita bisa meraihnya.”

“ketika kamu—kita—sudah bisa mendapatkannya. ya. aku mengerti.”

jaemin selalu senang ketika jeno tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. tahu cara menanggapi tanpa bertele-tele. harmoni tidak melulu soal lagu.

“rasanya jadi orang yang tidak ambisius, cukup menenangkan juga,” jaemin berkomentar untuk dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa. “ow, aku merasa seperti orang tua. jadi begini rasanya ketika usiamu masih dua puluh, tetapi kamu sudah mencapai apa yang kamu inginkan? impianku kurang tinggi, mungkin.”

“_tarik napas_ dulu, jaemin-ah.” jeno melakukannya secara harfiah untuk dirinya sendiri. ia menumpukan salah satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lain. “kita bisa merancang hal lain pelan-pelan.”

“apa kita bisa melakukannya? bagaimana kalau keberuntungan kita sudah dihabiskan untuk hal ini? konser, pengakuan, cinta dari orang-orang di usia semuda ini?”

“_hush_.” jeno menggeleng untuk jaemin. “kita masih bisa melakukan banyak hal. optimis.”

jaemin tertawa. senyumnya, tak lama kemudian, luruh. “_kita_, jeno-ya?”

jeno mengangguk. “ya, _kita_.”

jaemin juga mengangguk, untuk jeno dan untuk dirinya sendiri. “selalu begitu, ya, lee jeno. teruslah begitu.”


	3. sparks

{ _all those sparks; your eyes_. }

.

waktu jeno tidak bilang apa-apa saat jaemin datang kembali, dan mengatakan, "aku kembali, teman-teman!" tapi matanya bilang seribu hal.

waktu jeno tercenung mendapati sebuah partitur lagu baru. dia sudah melepaskan kacamatanya, enggan memakainya kembali. tetapi begitu dia bisa mengenali nada-nadanya, matanya berubah. jangan kira jaemin tidak melihatnya.

waktu jaemin bilang, "nih, kado buatmu." jeno tidak langsung mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi tanpa melakukannya pun, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa 23 april tahun itu adalah yang paling spesial.

waktu jeno melihat hasil akhir video klip mereka dan berkata, "ini brilian!" jaemin rasa itu jeno; bukan videonya.

waktu jeno sakit dan jaemin mencoba membuat masakan kesukaan jeno.

waktu jeno tidak bilang apa-apa saat jaemin mengatakan, "kita bisa. kita tidak apa-apa. pasti bisa, lah. apa yang tidak bisa kita lakukan? apa yang tidak bisa lee jeno lakukan?" itu terdengar terlalu ambisius untuk pemuda-pemuda dua puluh tahun yang belum tahu soal menaklukkan dunia dan menjadi tangguh, tetapi jeno tahu bahwa jaemin tulus mengatakannya.

pada semua itu; ada binar mata jeno, binar kebahagiaan yang samar tetapi etereal.

jaemin melihat semuanya.


	4. sleepless

{ _in our sleepless nights, what fear could we face? nothing. we're together._ }

.

jeno tidak bisa mengelak bahwa terkadang malam-malamnya penuh kesunyian mencekam. yang seperti itu terjadi ketika ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya; entah karena terlalu khawatir, bersemangat, atau baru saja melakukan serangkaian jadwal yang malah membunuh rasa kantuknya.

ia akan merangkak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, melangkah menuju ke kamar lain. duduk berselonjor di lantai sana, bersandar pada tempat tidur. menunggu si penghuni kamar merasakan kehadirannya.

"tidak bisa tidur lagi, ya?" lalu ada bunyi selimut yang disingkap, gesekan pada tempat tidur. kamar masih gelap.

"yeah."

lalu, sama-sama sunyi. jeno mengizinkan jaemin tidur lagi, tapi ia juga takkan menolak jika jaemin memberikan ruang dan waktunya. ia akan mereka-reka apa yang jaemin lakukan. berputar ke arahnya, mengucek mata, menggerutu aneh. lalu mengucek mata lagi. selalu begitu. ia menghafalnya seperti mengetahui perkara hidupnya sendiri.

"mmmm."

jeno menekuk salah satu kakinya, menumpukan tangannya di atas sana. di tengah gelap kamar jaemin, kadang ia bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak akan, atau belum dicobanya. misalnya, mendengarkan debur ombak di dekat mercusuar. meneropong bintang-bintang. mengisap sebatang rokok, mulai mencandu nikotin. menghitung retih api unggun. imajinasinya berlari seperti kelinci.

"mau sampai kapan di situ?" jaemin menyalakan lampu baca. jeno menoleh, mendapatinya tengkurap dengan mata setengah terbuka. "battle?"

"kamu sudah tidur."

"karena kamu tidak, aku tidak lagi."

jeno tertawa kering. kadang-kadang ia berpikir, apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga sering sekali sefrekuensi begini? tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, hidup bersama lebih dari lima tahun sudah lebih dari sebuah jawaban. wajah jaemin selalu mengikutinya. rumah, sekolah, panggung. berulang terus.

"kita tidak akan tidur sampai pagi."

"masa bodoh." jaemin bergeser, memberikan ruang. dia menyalakan ponselnya. "ayo, jangan buat aku terjaga sia-sia. tantang aku."

"ok. _i'm in_." jeno melompat ke tempat tidur jaemin. ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

sebelum memainkan gim mereka, jaemin berceletuk, "kita akan begini sampai tua, sepertinya."

"biar saja. memangnya kamu sudah bosan?"

"iya, bosan. wajahmu melulu, sih." suara jaemin masih serak akibat tidur.

"sama. wajahmu melulu, sih."

lalu, mereka sama-sama tertawa.


	5. sleeping form

{ _in your sleeping form; i'm trying to map your dreams._ }

.

suatu waktu: mungkin jaemin sedang bermain _ice skating_; terka jeno karena di luar sedang bersalju lebat dan mereka tidur dengan posisi kacau di ruang tengah, dan sebelumnya jaemin berkata sangat ingin pergi ke _ice rink_ lagi.

waktu lain: mungkin jaemin sedang berlari dari sebuah bencana di dunia yang sedang menghadapi apokalips, karena keningnya berkerut dalam. jeno mengamati mata jaemin yang bergerak-gerak di balik kelopaknya.

waktu lainnya: mungkin jaemin sedang berada di panggung impiannya; tebak jeno, karena senyuman jaemin begitu tulus dalam tidurnya, dan cuaca musim semi sedang hangat-hangatnya di luar sana.

di lain waktu: mungkin jaemin sedang kembali ke masa kecil indahnya, karena senyumnya begitu simpul dan tenang.

suatu waktu: mungkin jaemin sedang bersama teman-teman terbaiknya, karena senyumnya teduh, sesekali menjadi lebar seolah-olah dia sedang terjaga dan memang menghadapi kebahagiaan secara nyata.

(jeno menyentuh pipinya dengan telunjuk; begitu takut mengusik mimpi itu tetapi ia begitu ingin merasakannya pula. merasakan kebahagiaan jaemin. lalu ia menyaksikan jaemin menahan napas, kemudian tersenyum lagi, mata masih tertutup, sambil bergumam dengan suara tidurnya, "jeno-ya. hei, lee jeno.")


	6. waves

{ _we watch the waves as they roll closer to our feet; by the lighthouse._ }

.

debur ombak bukan sesuatu yang asing atau lama tak jeno dengar. tetapi, melakukannya di malam hari, dengan cahaya mercusuar yang berkeliling, ini sesuatu yang baru.

ia duduk di atas sebuah karang, berusaha tak memikirkan esok hari ketika mereka semua akan pulang.

jaemin berdiri di sampingnya, berkacak pinggang kepada laut dan mengernyit.

"sampai kapan di sini, jeno-ya? hyuck sudah mematikan lampu cottage."

"pulang saja duluan."

jaemin menggeleng-geleng sambil bergumam, "mmmm," yang terdengar samar, cepat tenggelam karena ombak. jeno membiarkannya. namun tak lama kemudian, titik kosong di karang yang lebih rendah di sisinya terisi.

"kukira kamu sudah ngantuk."

"mmm," jaemin cuma mengulanginya lagi.

jeno menelan kesunyian itu mentah-mentah. cahaya dari mercusuar seperti menari konstan, ritmenya membosankan. sebagai seorang penari, jeno layak protes.

jeno melihat ombak yang menggulung di kaki jaemin, nyaris merebut sandalnya. jaemin tampak menikmatinya. sesekali tersenyum.

lalu, jeno tersenyum pula.

ia membiarkan cahaya mercusuar yang tarinya membosankan. debur ombak adalah panggung yang stagnan, terlalu berpola tanpa seni. tetapi jaemin ada di sisinya.

itu sudah cukup.


	7. dreams

{ _when i said that i am content with this moment; i’m not lying. _}

.

“tapi ada yang tidak perlu mimpi-mimpi.”

jaemin mendongak pada langit seoul yang jarang sekali memberinya bintang-bintang. hanya pendar warna cahaya kota yang tak pernah mati. punggung jeno di balik punggungnya terasa jauh lebih lebar daripada punggungnya. ia mengembuskan napas panjang. “tapi, jeno-ya, mimpi adalah balok-balok yang menyusun kehidupan. ada orang yang bisa bertahan karena mimpi.”

“kata-kataku bukan untuk digeneralisir, na jaemin.” dia berdeham singkat. “kadang-kadang, yang diperlukan cuma masa kini. menjalaninya dengan tenang. dengan menjalaninya, kita hidup.”

lama jaemin baru menjawab. “aku tahu.”

jeno juga mendongak. bagian belakang kepala mereka bersentuhan. jaemin memutar-mutar rumput di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. “mimpimu sekarang apa?”

“hmm. entahlah. aku tidak tahu.”

“ah, bohong,” sindir jaemin.

“aku benar-benar tidak tahu sekarang. kamu?”

“aku ingin mencoba menjadi aktor ... lalu menulis lirik. jadi orang yang lebih keren, tentu saja.”

tawa jeno terasa kering.

“bohong kalau kamu tidak punya mimpi, jeno-ya.”

“saat ini belum. kurasa aku bahagia dengan masa kini. hanya ingin menjalaninya ... dengan tenang.”

“kamu puas dengan masa kini?”

jeno bersandar pada punggung jaemin. “puas. sekarang aku sedang menjalani mimpiku di masa lalu.”

“kamu bahagia?”

“... ya.”

“memangnya, mimpimu waktu itu apa?”

lama, baru jeno menjawab, “kamu kembali.”


	8. real

{ _i say that my nightmare is getting more real; you say that our 'now' is the truth._ }

.

jaemin mengendap-endap ke kamar jeno pada tengah malam. lampunya mati, tetapi jaemin mendengar bunyi selimut yang disingkap dan keriut tempat tidur. barangkali jeno juga mendengar teriakannya.

"aku tahu kamu di situ."

jaemin tidak ingin menjelaskan detilnya. ia duduk bersandar di kaki tempat tidur jeno.

"mengerikan, huh?"

jaemin mengangguk; bukan untuk siapa-siapa. kamar masih tak bercahaya. namun, ia merasa jeno mendekat.

"aku. sebut namaku. aku yang nyata. kita nyata. ini nyata. bukan mimpimu."

jaemin memejamkan mata. ia merasakan jeno di sisinya, kakinya dekat dengan dirinya, duduk berjuntai di tepi tempat tidur.

"jangan takut."

"lee jeno."

"ya."

"lee jeno," jaemin merapalkannya bak mantra. "kita nyata. kamu nyata. aku nyata." jeno pernah mengajarinya untuk lari dari mimpi buruk. sebutkan apa saja jangkarmu kepada kenyataan di dunia. sebutkan apapun yang membuatmu merasa hidup, merasa tidak sendirian.

"lee jeno."

"aku nyata, na jaemin."

jaemin mengatur napasnya; yang ternyata tak begitu sulit. "ya," ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "kita nyata."


	9. palm

_{ in your palm; i find my dreams. }_

.

hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang latihan; derap kaki sudah menghilang. senyap. lebih dari pukul dua belas, dan sudah menjadi legal adalah alasan mereka untuk tidak segera pulang.

jeno hafal betul bagaimana rupa binar mata jaemin ketika dia tidak sedang melucu; melainkan menghayati bagaimana mimpi-mimpi menyusup keluar dari benaknya, tumpah kepada jeno dengan suara pelan di antara tawa-tawa yang semakin tenggelam. jaemin bukan jaemin yang sedang mengukir imej depan kamera. jaemin yang sekarang adalah jaemin yang ia tahu betul dan hanya ia simpan untuk dirinya.

jeno hafal betul bagaimana lirihnya suara jaemin ketika bercerita tentang masa-masa ketika ia takut ia takkan bisa bermimpi menjadi seniman panggung lagi. jeno akan diam mendengarkan, menampung seluruh cerita jaemin sebelum kisah itu tertutupi oleh tawa dan celotehan yang menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

jeno hafal betul bagaimana binar mata jaemin ketika bercerita tentang apa yang baru dikuasainya dari kamera terbarunya.

jeno merekam semuanya dalam memorinya.

jeno merekam ketika jaemin menarik tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya setelah mereka sama-sama diam dalam waktu yang lama. jaemin seperti menatap sesuatu yang tak kasatmata dari sana. ini jaemin yang jeno tahu; selalu penuh kejutan.

“satu hal yang nggak pernah kupikirkan,” ucapnya dengan nada santai. jeno masih belum bisa menebak apa-apa. “adalah kalau aku tidak memulai semua ini tanpa kamu. kita latihan sama-sama, debut sama-sama, sampai sekarang masih sama-sama. aku nggak berani memikirkan kalau orang seperti kamu nggak ada di grup. nggak jadi temanku.”

“dan, apa yang sedang kamu pandangi dari telapak tanganku? membaca ramalan masa depan kita berdua?”

“nggak.” mata jaemin berserobok sebentar dengan mata jeno. “cuma sedang melihat masa lalu. aku masih bisa melihatnya, lho. melihat kamu yang masih kagok bersalaman denganku di tahun itu, di lantai empat gedung kantor.”

lalu, mereka sama-sama tertawa. jeno melepaskan diri dari genggaman jaemin, lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk bersalaman dengannya, mereka ulang kejadian waktu itu.

“salam kenal, aku lee jeno dari masa depan. terima kasih sudah bekerja keras.”

jaemin tertawa lagi. “aku na jaemin dari masa depan, terima kasih atas kerja keras kita berdua.”


	10. backs

_{ we are standing back by back, but it’s the same sky anyway. }_

.

jeno pikir jaemin masih sibuk memotret. ia pernah bilang, foto _timelapse _jalanan adalah impiannya setelah ia berhasil menguasai lebih banyak teknik. jeno menghabiskan isi kaleng kedua minuman sodanya sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai, sampai kemudian ia merasakan benturan pelan pada punggungnya. ketika ia menoleh, jaemin masih asyik saja memotret.

“numpang bersandar,” katanya santai, seolah-olah bukan hal yang aneh. jeno membiarkannya.

lalu, ketika ia mendongak, ia merasakan bagian kepala jaemin. kepala jaemin juga bergerak, mereka sama-sama menatap langit.

“langitnya bagus, jaemin-ah.”

“apaan. nggak ada bintang.”

“... tapi cerah. bulannya bagus.”

jaemin mengangkat kameranya. jeno tahu itu.

“lain kali aku mau belajar memotret langit. pernah lihat foto-foto galaksi kita, kan?”

“tapi kita tidak bisa lihat galaksi itu di sini,” ucap jeno pelan.

“ya pergi, lah, ke tempat kita bisa melihatnya. di gurun-gurun amerika, contohnya, banyak _spot_ bagus.”

“hmmm.”

“temani aku nanti, ya.” jaemin lalu memotret lagi.

“iya.”

“tapi aku nggak bakal foto kamu. aku cuma mau foto langit.”

jeno tertawa renyah. “itu kebohongan terbesar abad ini. mana mungkin. kamu pasti tidak tahan.”

jaemin tidak menyahut.

jeno merekam lagi; sebaris paragraf tambahan lagi dalam buku mimpi.

(tidak apa-apa. asalkan masih bersama jaemin.)


	11. path

_{ the same path, road; you and i. }_

.

cahaya panggung berganti jadi menyinari jaemin, jeno mundur. jeno memperbaiki letak _earpiece_-nya sementara ia berada di barisan paling belakang, saat jaemin menyanyikan bagiannya. pemuda itu sama percaya dirinya dengan saat lagu pertama dimulai sejam yang lalu—meski energi mereka sudah cukup terkuras. jeno melihat cahaya memandikan jaemin dengan energi baru.

jeno sempat mengamati sekilas bagaimana jaemin menjadi seorang penampil yang tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa yang pantas untuk dia sajikan. jaemin bersinar di panggung seperti bintang yang seharusnya, yang memancarkan dan menerima cahaya pula dari sekitarnya. dia seakan bisa mengubah cahaya yang ia terima menjadi apa yang dia pancarkan.

jeno maju, menuju samping, formasi berganti sekejap mata. jaemin menuju sisinya, gerakan mereka seirama. jaemin menghadapnya, lalu mereka melakukan _fist bump_; sebuah improvisasi yang terjadi begitu saja, jeno mendapati dirinya begitu mudah menyesuaikan dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan jaemin.

ia begitu lega, bangga, bahagia, masih menempuh jalan yang sama dengan jaemin.


	12. reasons

_{ i still don’t have the reason to leave you. }_

.

“kamu masih di sini.” jeno menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai ruang latihan lagi. ia memutuskan untuk numpang mandi di sini; rasanya sangat menggoda jika tiba di dorm nanti ia bisa langsung menuju tempat tidur dan menimbun dirinya dengan selimut. air masih bertetesan sedikit-sedikit dari rambutnya meski ia sudah mengeringkannya dengan alat.

jaemin cuma menurunkan ponselnya sebentar dari hadapan wajahnya, lalu mengangkatnya lagi. memainkan gim yang sudah jeno hafal di luar kepala.

“kukira sudah pulang duluan.”

“nanti saja.”

jeno mengamati wajah jaemin. masih berkilat karena keringat, apalagi dia memakai topinya kembali. celananya tergulung di kaki sebelah kanan, memperlihatan bercak memar yang baru hari ini berubah warna menjadi biru kehijauan. jeno berdecak pelan, lalu mengempaskan dirinya di samping jaemin. jaemin pasti mengulangi koreografer lagu baru itu lagi dan lagi.

“pulang saja duluan. kamu pasti ngantuk, habis mandi begitu.”

“dan kamu sendirian di sini?”

“aku bisa pulang sendiri, lee jeno. aku tahu caranya.”

“tapi kamu tidak tahu caranya mengendalikan dirimu sendiri waktu kamu capek.”

jaemin diam sebentar, lalu ia meletakkan hp barusan dengan bunyi yang keras di lantai. “harusnya bukan aku _center_ di bagian itu! gerakan kakinya susah sekali, tempo dua kali lebih cepat. aku tidak sehebat itu!”

jeno diam mendengarkan.

“aku sudah komplain tapi mereka percaya padaku. tidak semua orang bisa menanggung kepercayaan yang sama, jeno-ya.” dia mendengkus.

“kamu cuma tidak mau mengecewakan orang lain.” jeno menatapnya. “dan dirimu sendiri.”

jaemin tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. ketika ia bersuara, yang terdengar cuma, “kamu, pulang saja. cuma menambah rasa capekmu mendengar aku mengomel.”

jeno menggeleng. “nggak. kita pulang sama-sama.”

“aku tahu caranya mengendalikan diriku dan caranya pulang, omong-omong.”

“oke, aku tahu itu. ya sudah.” jeno mengangkat bahu. “aku yang tidak tahu.”

“maksudmu apa, sih?”

“aku tidak tahu apa alasan untuk meninggalkan kamu sendirian di sini.”


	13. alone

_{ the days without you; weaving the dreams alone, the tapestry still feels cold anyway. }_

.

jeno melihat titik yang kosong di sisi yang seharusnya diisi jaemin.

(ia pernah takut jaemin takkan berada di titik itu lagi.)

jeno melihat jumlah yang tidak sesuai pada formasi.

(ia pernah takut jaemin akan selamanya mengosongkan ruang itu.)

jeno melihat kejanggalan pada foto-foto yang bermunculan di depannya, yang semakin mengabur di matanya.

(ia pernah takut jaemin takkan pernah menggandeng bahunya di panggung yang sama lagi.)

jeno melihat kehampaan.

(ia pernah takut akan selamanya terasa begitu.)

jeno merasakan pandangannya mengabur, lalu jadi gelap.

tak lama kemudian,

“hoi, bangun!” lalu debam pelan pada pintu. disusul oleh tempat tidurnya yang jadi berat. “aku sudah masak sarapan! bangun! minum obatmu!” lantas, tangan yang dingin di kening dan lehernya. “duh, masih panas, lagi. ya sudah, pergi ke rumah sakit sana! jangan protes!”

jeno mengerang, berbalik. matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, sosok jaemin mulai menjadi nyata di matanya. “jaemin ... ah?”

jaemin tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. “bangun! sarapan! kamu tidak mau makan tadi malam jadi kamu harus makan banyak sekarang!”

“nnnnn ....”

jaemin beranjak dari tempat tidur jeno, lalu menuju pintu. “aku yang cuci piring, deh! ayo, jangan manja!”

jeno duduk, menatap kosong ke arah jaemin. sosok jaemin sempat mengabur sebentar, mungkin karena matanya yang berair gara-gara demam, atau cuma pengaruh disorientasi demamnya. namun tiba-tiba saja jeno tersenyum sampai ke matanya.

“kamu kenapa, sih? setinggi apa demammu sampai kamu cengar-cengir begitu?”

“thanks ....”

“apaan ....” jaemin pun kembali pada jeno, mengecek keningnya. “benar-benar panas, ini. _thanks_ kenapa, omong-omong? tumben, bilang makasih buat sarapan buatanku.”

“thanks.”

“bangun! minum obat! biar kamu nggak eror lagi.” jaemin pun menarik tangannya, tetapi tak begitu memaksa dan menyakitkan.

_thanks karena masih berada di sini._


	14. roads

_{ as we cycle down the quiet road, nothing can stop us. }_

.

jeno menunduk, meletakkan lengannya dengan santai sambil terus mengayuh. sesekali ia bersiul, jalanan cukup sepi sampai ia bisa mendengar lagunya sendiri. sementara itu, jaemin bersepeda dengan cukup _liar_, sesekali membuat pola zig-zag di atas jalur. sesekali malah ia dengan sengaja hampir menabrakkan diri pada jeno, hanya untuk tertawa keras setelahnya.

jeno pun berhenti sebentar, mengambil botol minuman di bagian bawah sepedanya. ketika itu, jaemin sudah melaju cepat, begitu jauh darinya. jeno cuma tersenyum, berpikir bahwa pemuda itu takkan betah bersepeda sendiri.

benar saja, jaemin kembali lagi, dengan kecepatan sedang dan jalur zig-zagnya yang biasa. dia berhenti tepat di samping jeno, kemudian mengambil botol air minum dari tangan jeno. dia menenggaknya dengan cepat beberapa kali, lalu ketika jeno berusaha meraihnya, jaemin dengan cepat memutar dan meninggalkannya.

“hei! na jaemin!”

tawa jaemin begitu nyaring dan renyah. jeno mengejarnya dengan kayuhan yang cepat. di depan sana, jaemin menyiramkan air itu ke wajahnya, menoleh sesaat pada jeno sambil nyengir. ia mengayuh sangat cepat, jeno susah-payah mengejarnya.

ketika mereka sejajar, jaemin menyerahkan kembali botolnya yang hampir kosong. jeno menyiramkan sisanya ke wajahnya.

di sampingnya, jaemin tersenyum lebar.

jeno rasa ia tak mungkin marah. _tak akan_.

jaemin melaju lagi, meninggalkannya. jeno terus mengejarnya.

(sudah begini seharusnya. jeno tidak bisa komplain; kesenangan ini, kebebasan ini, bersama jaemin. _jeno tidak bisa komplain._)


	15. lost

_{ i think when we lost our mind, that’s the best honesty. }_

.

jeno hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di keremangan ruang tengah. sofa sekarang tak bisa lagi menampung tubuhnya, kakinya sudah melebihi _armrest_. rasa capek yang sampai membuat pinggang, kaki, dan bahu serta punggungnya ngilu membuatnya benar-benar enggan beranjak ke kamar. tasnya, jaket, topi, masih menumpuk begitu saja di balik sofa.

di lantai, jaemin juga terkapar. wajah dan telinganya merah. dia meracau, barangkali sudah berada di antara terjaga dan tidur, jeno bisa mendengarnya dari suaranya.

“kamu dengar, jeno-ya? aku senang, senang sekali! kadang aku iri dengan kehidupan teman-temanku, tapi apa yang kudapat, ha?” dia tertawa. “aku bisa sejauh ini, di jalan yang berbeda! aku bahagia sekali!”

“ya ...,” jeno menjawab malas, merasa bahwa jaemin takkan menyimaknya.

“jawabanmu singkat sekali!”

jeno tercenung.

“aku senang, jeno-ya! apalagi, kamu masih belum pergi juga!”

pilihan kata orang mengigau yang aneh, pikir jeno.

“kamu masih di sini, ha. aku senang sekali.”

jeno tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng.


	16. clear

_{ thanks to your presence, the world is getting clearer anyway }_

.

jaemin menurunkan payung yang dipakainya begitu tiba di depan toko dua puluh empat jam itu. di dalamnya, ada jeno yang sedang memilih minuman, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan pintu lemari _display_. ia memicingkan matanya, kedua tangannya di saku, dan jaemin tertawa melihatnya. jaemin meninggalkan begitu saja payungnya di depan toko, ia mendorong pintu dengan ringan.

jeno terlalu sibuk dengan pilihan-pilihan yang ingin dibuatnya hanya untuk minuman belaka, tidak menyadari kedatangan jaemin. jaemin berdiri di belakangnya, memasangkan kacamata itu sebagai sebuah kejutan yang membuat jeno secara refleks mengelak dan menangkis jaemin, hampir saja kacamata itu terlempar jika jaemin tidak tanggap dengan memegangi lengan jeno. hidup bertahun-tahun bersama membuatnya dengan mudah membaca dan mengendalikan gerakan jeno. semua itu terbaca seperti buku yang terbuka untuknya; tingkah-polah jeno yang sangat familiar.

“eh, kamu. bikin kaget saja.”

jaemin nyengir. “katanya mau pergi ke toko buku. kacamatanya tidak dibawa.”

jeno tertawa. “lupa.”

jaemin memasangkan kacamata itu di wajah jeno. jeno berkedip-kedip seperti baru mendapat pandangan baru. “thanks. tahu dari mana aku di sini?”

“aku membuntuti.”

“oh.”

“iya, aku penguntit.”

mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

“tapi cuma buat kamu.”


	17. exhibition

_{ all i’ve got is an exhibition full of our dreams. }_

.

jeno bermimpi berada di tengah-tengah museum. puluhan lukisan abstrak mengelilinginya. ketika ia dekati, satu per satu, lukisan itu punya bentuk yang bisa ia baca. cerita yang bisa ia mengerti.

ada yang seperti rupa sebuah ruang, di dalamnya ada dua orang yang berjabat tangan. ada panggung dengan hamburan cahaya abstrak, ada dua orang yang berdiri berpunggungan di atasnya. dua orang di tengah-tengah padang rumput. dua orang yang berkejaran dengan sepeda mereka. dua orang yang bermain gitar.

ketika ia mengamati wajah-wajahnya, itu adalah ia dan jaemin.

ketika jeno berkedip dan membuka matanya, ia melihat kamar yang masih terang di satu sisi.

jaemin masih bermain gim di komputer miliknya. jeno duduk, dan jaemin menoleh.

“oh, hei. halo, selamat malam. kamu sudah tidur dua belas jam.”

jeno mengucek matanya. “dan kamu, sedang apa di situ? kamu kan punya laptop sendiri.”

“mengawasimu. tidurmu kelamaan.”

“tapi aku mimpi indah.”

“yeah, tapi lebih bagus lagi kenyataan, kan?” jaemin berbalik lagi pada layar komputer.

jeno menelengkan kepala, menatap punggung jaemin tanpa berkedip. _oh, iya, kenyataan lebih bagus_.


	18. no one

_{ it seems so wrong to dance here without you. }_

.

jeno sudah terbiasa memulai banyak hal bersama jaemin.

karirnya, sekolahnya, kesehariannya.

hari ini ia datang lebih cepat. ia punya jadwal individu, yang ternyata berakhir lebih cepat. belum ada siapa pun di ruang latihan. jeno menatap bayangannya, lalu memulai tarian seperti sebuah insting. sebuah mimpi yang ia wujudkan dalam imajinasinya sendiri. ia membayangkan panggung, penuh cahaya, penuh kehangatan. sesekali ia menutup mata dan menemukan keriuhan mengelilingi pendengarannya. ia melihat banyak hal saat matanya tertutup. komposisi tarian baru, irama yang sesuai hasrat dan seleranya, partner yang seirama dengannya. ia tenggelam dalam euforia yang ia bangun sendiri.

lalu, ia membuka mata, berhenti.

tidak ada siapa-siapa.

tidak ada keriuhan.

tidak ada euforia.

tidak ada partner yang seirama.

tidak ada jaemin.


	19. abyss

_{ in the abyss, i only want to look for your hands. }_

.

jeno pernah jatuh. jeno pernah kehilangan arah. jeno berpikir mungkin ini bukan lagi jalannya. ia sudah beranjak dewasa. semangatnya kadang memudar, kadang ia merasa salah pilih. kadang ia rasa mungkin saatnya beranjak. kadang jeno pikir mungkin ia harus mencoba hal lain. panggung demi panggung tak kunjung menghiburnya.

lalu, pada suatu malam, di depan cermin ruang latihan yang sudah setengah gelap, jaemin menarik tangannya.

“kita pulang.”

“jaemin-ah.”

“ya?”

“aku ingin pergi.”

jaemin tahu tanpa perlu jeno mengatakan apa-apa. gerak dan bahasa tubuh jeno selalu terbaca olehnya.

“kalau begitu, aku juga pergi.”

“oh, jangan. panggung dan kamera masih butuh kamu.”

“dan aku masih butuh kamu.”


	20. light

_{ then, in this young light, we promise. }_

.

sinar matahari pagi memandikan wajahnya dengan kehangatan. hanya ada mereka berdua di jalur sepeda tersebut, sunyi dan damai. jeno mendongak berkali-kali untuk memuaskan dirinya yang haus cahaya hangat seperti ini.

jaemin mendekatinya, memepet sepedanya. ia melepaskan salah satu tangannya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seperti ingin mencoba meraih matahari. jeno tersenyum melihatnya.

“coba bisa sering-sering sepedaan jam segini.”

“kamu kan tukang tidur,” ucap jeno. “aku sering. kamu yang malas.”

“capek, no-ya.”

“hmm. tapi bakalan lebih segar kalau sering-sering olahraga fisik begini.”

“ya sudah, sering-sering bangunkan aku kalau begitu.”

“hmmm.” jeno memelankan kayuhannya sedikit. “kalau susah dibangunkan, paling-paling kutinggal.”

“ye. aku mau jalan-jalan di bawah matahari bareng, tau.” jaemin melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kemudi sebentar, merentangkannya seperti menerima cahaya. jarang sekali jeno melihat jaemin sebahagia ini, sebebas ini, bersama cahaya duniawi selain cahaya panggung.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: mohon maaf lowercase karena coretsayamalascoret dan ingin mencoba yang beda, sesekali. dan ngetiknya di hp hehe. thanks. dan, proyek ambisius karena pengen 50 chapter. kita lihat sejauh mana nisa akan bertahan.


End file.
